


Listen

by mermaidthing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidthing/pseuds/mermaidthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (100 words).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

"Remus," Sirius says as Seriously as he can.

He finally looks up, his face calm. "Yes?"

"I said _listen_."

Remus blinks twice before responding. "I am."

His cover is shot when he attempts to turn a page without snickering. Sirius catches this, and throws himself onto Remus's bed, slapping the book from his hands.

" _Not_ funny!" he complains (Remus is laughing). " _Listen!_ "

In an unplanned moment, Remus leans up and presses their lips together. When they part – exactly four seconds later – Sirius is stunned.

"Listen," Remus tells him.

Sirius nods dumbly, and lets Remus place warm hands on his face.


End file.
